Bestest Friends
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: A series of random Gelphie Friendship drabbles. Most likely all Shiz-ezra. Gelphie Friendship, obviously.
1. Truth Or Dare

**Hi, everyone! So I've come up with a bunch of random Gelphie Friendship ideas that I simply had to write, so I'm dedicating this story to a bunch of random Gelphie friendship drabbles. I will warn you now, this, and most likely all of the rest that I will write, is extremely random and not meant to be taken seriously...like, at all.**

* * *

"Ooh! I know what we can do! Let's play truth or dare!" Galinda giggled. She and her roommate were sitting on the floor in the middle of the dorm. Although they technically spent every night together, the blonde had insisted that they have at least one night doing "sleepover things like painting nails and gossiping". Elphaba had, of course, immediately said no, but Galinda had pestered her so frequently about that the green girl caved. And here she was, sitting on her dorm room floor, waiting for her nails to dry (Galinda had painted them black when Elphaba had said she didn't want to paint her nails any color and the blonde argued that black was the absence of all color, so it was okay).

"Galinda," Elphaba immediately argued, "I don't want to play truth or dare. You already made me listen to a ten-minute-long rundown of every couple at Shiz."

"But this is different. It's just us." Galinda pouted, knowing that Elphaba could never say know to her puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay! I'll ask you first. Truth or dare?"

Elphaba weighed her options for a moment before deciding, "Truth."

"Okay, hmmm." The blonde stroked her chin as if in deep thought. "Who was your first crush?"

"I've... never actually had a crush on anyone." The green girl said. Her friend looked her over for a moment, gauging her sincerity, before pointing to the green girl.

"Okay, then. Now it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Elphaba huffed, obviously not enjoying the game.

"Truth!"

"Okay. How many pink things do you own?"

The blonde gasped, a bit dramatically. "You expect me to know? You might as well ask me how many hairs I have on my head!" Elphaba smiled a bit at seeing how truly shocked her friend actually was.

"Okay... You're turn again, I guess."

"Okay! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Come on, Elphaba! You have to do a dare! It gets boring if all you do are dares!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Okay. Dare."

"Good!" Galinda giggled. "You have to..." She paused to think for a moment. "You have to do a flip off of my bed and onto yours."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. The blonde had to admit, she hadn't thought that her friend would do well, but apparently her father had wanted something to get her out of the house some days so he could spend time with Nessa without the green girl getting in the way, so he had made her do gymnastics lessons. Turned out, she was quite good at flips. Something about the flip seemed to make her loosen up, and the green girl was suddenly much more willing to do just about anything the blonde told her to do.

"Okay, now you tell me what to do." The blonde said a few truths and dares later.

"Okay...ummm...prank call Fiyero." She said.

Galinda giggled and pulled out her OzPhone, dialing Fiyero's number, but waiting to hit the "call" button. "What should I say? Ooh! I'll tell him he's expelled!" She smiled and pressed the button. After a few rings, Fiyero's voice came over the speaker.

 _"Hello?"_

"Is this Fiyero Tigulaar?" The blonde asked, trying her best to sound official.

 _"Yes."_

"Well, I am very sorry to tell you that we have to expel you from Shiz University." The blonde pulled away for a moment, unsure if that was actually what they said when somebody got expelled. How was she to know? She had never been expelled.

 _"I...umm..."_ Fiyero's confused voice struggled for words over the phone. The blonde giggled and hung up quickly.

"See, Elphie? Truth or dare can be very fun! Let's just hope that Fiyero realizes that it was a prank call and he wasn't really expelled."

"I think he heard you giggle. Something tells me people don't giggle when they tell someone that they're being expelled from a University."

"Oh, well. Okay, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

* * *

 **And now you've had your daily dose of random. You're welcome! :) Please do give me prompt ideas and I'll try to make them happen. I'll update this whenever inspiration strikes or when I finish one that you guys give me. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. A Pimple

**This one is for LifelongLeahstar, who asked for a drabble where "Galinda gets a pimple/zit/acne/that ugly thing/whatever you want to call it". (I love your word choices XD). I hope this does your idea justice! And sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I'd give an excuse, but I don't really have one, so SORRY!**

* * *

Elphaba was awoken by a high pitched scream. Shooting up in bed, she immediately feared the worst. Her vision slightly blurred, mainly because she was still half-asleep, she swung her head around, searching for something that could be wrong. But nothing seemed wrong. Everything was in its place, even Galinda, who sat in front of her vanity. She believed for a moment that she had imagined it and made to lay back down, but then her blonde roommate let out yet another high-pitched noise.

"Elphie, help me!" She cried, and Elphaba assumed something was wrong. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she tried to find a problem.

"What's wrong?"

"This!" The blonde exclaimed, turning her head so that the green girl could see the small-but-ever-so-present pimple on her face.

"Oz, Galinda, I thought you were dying!"

"I might as well be!" The blonde huffed dramatically, extremely upset. "I'm going out tonight! What am I supposed to do? I mean, look at it! It's hideodeous!"

Elphaba couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You'll be okay. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" She cried. "You might as well say that it isn't a big deal if someone stops breathing!"

"Glin, can't you just cover it up with makeup?"

The blonde looked at her friend like she was crazy. "You think I should cover it up? Is it that ugly?" She started to cry a bit.

Elphaba sighed and reached out for her friend's hand. "Glin, I'm just saying that, if you don't want people to see it, you can always cover it up. But I'm not saying that I feel like you need to. It's just a pimple. Everyone gets them."

"I don't."

Elphaba chuckled a little. "Welcome to the club."

The blonde looked confused. "What club?"

"Never mind." The green girl said, smiling and shaking her head. "Look, you'll be okay. Don't worry about it. It's just a pimple. It'll be gone in a couple of days."

The blonde smiled a little. "Okay. Thanks, Elphie."

"Any time, Glin."

The green girl sighed. Finally, she had actually gotten some sense into that blissful blonde brain of her friend's.

"What are you doing?" She asked when the blonde locked their dorm room door and pushed a chair in front of it.

"Duh, creating a barricade. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why, though?"

"I can't risk someone walking in on me when I'm looking like this!" She pointed at the pimple on her nose.

Elphaba just nodded. She should have known it wasn't possible to change the blondes feelings about what it took to stay popular.

* * *

 **If you haven't already, PLEASE do check out my blog. The web address is in my bio. I'd really appreciate it! It's a way easier way to update you guys on what's going on with my stories.**

 **A real quick update: I'm working like crazy on a new fic. I had a sudden need to write something less fluffy than what I've been doing. So I'm writing an AU based off of my favorite book series, _Darkest Powers_ by Kelley Armstrong. It should be up within the next two or three weeks, so keep your eyes peeled. It will be almost entirely prewritten.**

 **And I'm on a real writing high, so maybe you'll get your 'Galinda's Guide' and 'Thank Goodness' updates, too. No promises.**

 **Don't forget to give me your prompts!**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. Bye!**


End file.
